


Sparks Fly

by rosefox



Category: Gardenscapes
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: John asks Jane to the prom.





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> Thank you so much for this cracktastic prompt!

Jane did her very best to keep from biting her nails. Scientists kept their hands clean and free of contaminants. If she was going to be a scientist, she needed to do what scientists did. But it was so hard to wait for the phone to ring!

The phone rang.

"Hello!" she cried, and then she collected herself and picked up the phone. "Hello," she said, pretending to be calm.

"Hi Jane," said a familiar brash voice. "It's John Rockit."

"Hi John," she said breathlessly. "How... how are you?"

"I'll be doing better when you say you'll go to prom with me," he said. Her heart fluttered. That John, so bold!

"I will, of course I will," she said. "My dress is purple so you will need a purple corsage. I think irises would be good. You can pick me up here at seven, or six if you want to go out to dinner first." Jane had been planning prom night since she was in eighth grade.

"You're always so organized," John said admiringly. "But I'm sorry, I can't take you to dinner because I promised to help set up the ballroom."

"How civic-minded!" Jane exclaimed. "I completely understand. I'll see you at seven on prom night."

"See you then," John said. "I bet you'll look great in purple."

The magical night arrived and Jane waited for John to arrive, pacing a groove in the living room floor. Finally, at exactly seven o'clock, she heard John's car pull up out front. He rang the bell and she yanked the door open.

John looked smashing in his tuxedo. His vest and bow tie bore a pattern of exploding fireworks in brilliant colors. "Hi," he said, blushing a little as he held out the corsage box. "I hope this is okay. The florist didn't have irises, so I asked the butler at the old Player place if I could cut a couple from the gardens there, and he said yes."

Jane placed the iris corsage on her wrist, and pinned his to his lapel. "It's perfect," she said. "Just what I imagined."

John helped her into his blue convertible and gently closed the door. "You look incredible," he said as he went around to the driver's side. "I can't wait to dance with you at the prom."

"This is all I've ever wanted," Jane said happily. "Thank you, John. You've made my prom dreams come true."


End file.
